


Escort for the Wicked

by Cutewarmachine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Janti - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia/Escort, Porn With Plot, Smut, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: (Reuploaded to fix bug)Sex.Money.Drugs.All is fair game, in the lives of the Wicked.





	Escort for the Wicked

~~~~~Being Rewritten due to flaws realized thanks to caffeine~~~~~~ 


End file.
